Boîtes à Idées
by Twinkle Wave
Summary: Recueil de textes courts sur l'univers de Harry Potter.
1. Introduction

Bonjour, bonjour !

Vous le savez peut-être, ou pas, mais je suis cette année (et l'année prochaine aussi, théoriquement) en prépa. Bien évidemment, les cours et les devoirs me bouffent pas mal de temps libre. C'est donc un peu compliqué pour écrire.

Du coup, j'ai décidé de créer cette Boîte à Idées qui sera en fait un recueil de textes courts, tous en lien avec Harry Potter naturellement. Il s'agira de textes inspirés principalement de ce que je vois sur Internet, autant des Fan Art que des Headcanon ou juste des petites remarques que je trouve sur les réseaux sociaux. Mais il y aura aussi probablement des textes simplement tout droit sortis de mon imagination, voire même des suites de fictions déjà écrites.

Il n'est pas exclu que je reprenne certaines idées dans de prochaines fictions, d'où le nom de ''Boîte à Idées''.

Personnellement, j'adore les recueils de textes courts. Il n'y a pas besoin d'avoir trop de temps devant soit pour en lire, ni de se rappeler de quoi parlait le chapitre précédent, et on peut voir beaucoup de choses très différentes rassemblées au même endroit.

Je trouve plusieurs avantages à en écrire. Premièrement, je peux me permettre de publier de façon très irrégulière sans que vous soyez pour autant perdus dans l'histoire. Deuxièmement, je n'ai pas besoin de m'imposer un nombre de mots pour que ce soit raccord avec les autres chapitres. Et troisièmement, je peux explorer énormément de sujets et vous faire découvrir mon point de vue sur plein de points différents de Harry Potter.

Surtout, n'hésitez pas à me laisser des avis, des remarques et même à me faire partager votre propre point de vue sur les thèmes abordés !

Bonne lecture !


	2. Dean et Seamus

**Pour ce premier texte, je m'inspire du headcanon #260 de la page Facebook ''Répertoire de Fanfictions d'Harry Potter'' qui nous raconte que ''Seamus et Dean avaient un plaisir incroyable à se moquer du décret voulant que les garçons et les filles ne soient pas trop près les unes des autres. Ainsi, ils s'amusaient parfois à se tenir la main lorsqu'Ombrage était dans les parages, ou à s'échanger un baiser sur la joue''.**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

La cloche sonna enfin, en réveillant quelques-uns et annonçant la récréation par la même occasion. Dans un vacarme assourdissant, les élèves rangèrent leurs affaires et sortirent de la classe en bavardant joyeusement tandis que le professeur Binns disparaissait dans le tableau.

\- Tu crois qu'un jour ce prof se rendra compte qu'il est mort ? demanda Seamus en se tournant vers Dean.

Celui-ci haussa les épaules.

\- Aucune idée, avoua-t-il. Ceci dit, je ne suis pas sûr que les guerres des géants puissent être vraiment intéressantes même racontées par un prof bien vivant en chair et en os.

Seamus hocha la tête en songeant que son ami n'avait pas tort avant de lui attraper le bras pour ne pas le perdre dans la foule dense des élèves qui se dirigeaient vers la cour. Quelques secondes plus tard, les deux Gryffondor se retrouvèrent dehors. Malheureusement pour eux, tous les endroits abrités avaient été pris d'assaut par les autres élèves et ils durent se rabattre sur un coin de la cour particulièrement exposé au vent froid de ce mois de novembre. Ils ronchonnèrent un instant sur la météo avant d'être interrompus par de grands cris. À l'autre bout de la cour, ils virent Rusard se précipiter vers deux élèves de sixième année en gesticulant.

\- Hé ! Vous deux ! hurlait le concierge. Vous ne connaissez pas le règlement ?! Garçons et filles ne sont pas autorisés à se trouver à moins de quinze centimètres les uns des autres !

Dean regarda le couple se séparer brusquement avant de suivre un Rusard à l'expression triomphante en traînant les pieds.

\- Il commence à nous fatiguer, le crapaud, avec ses décrets, soupira-t-il. Ça devient vraiment n'importe quoi... Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

Seamus était occupé à fouiller dans son sac en fronçant les sourcils. Visiblement, il cherchait quelque chose.

\- Je ne trouve pas mes gants, répondit-il avec une moue boudeuse. J'ai dû les oublier au dortoir...

Dean posa sur son ami un regard attendri. Seamus ressemblait vraiment à un enfant, parfois...

\- Donne-moi tes mains, ordonna-t-il.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Donne.

Seamus lui lança un regard exaspéré mais consentit à tendre les bras devant lui. Dean prit ses mains dans les siennes et il se sentit devenir rouge pivoine alors qu'une douce chaleur commençait à se répandre dans ses doigts. Il était bien content que Dean soit ainsi concentré sur le mouvement de ses pouces et ne le regarde pas. À son tour, il baissa les yeux sur leurs mains scellées. Il sentit une nouvelle chaleur se répandre, dans son ventre cette fois.

\- Tu as raison, ces décrets sont stupides, grommela Seamus plus pour se donner une contenance qu'autre chose.

Dean releva la tête vers lui.

\- ''Garçons et filles ne sont pas autorisés à se trouver à moins de quinze centimètres les uns des autres'', récita-il dans une assez bonne imitation de Dolores Ombrage. Et gnagnagna... C'est bon ! Tant que les élèves ne copulent pas dans les couloirs, on peut leur laisser la distance qu'ils veulent !

Seamus éclata de rire à la remarque de son ami.

\- Tu sais quoi, Dean ?

\- Non... Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

\- Je suis bien content que tu ne sois pas une fille.

Dean haussa un sourcil et plongea son regard dans celui de Seamus.

\- Ah oui ? Pourquoi ça ?

Sa voix était plus rauque qu'à l'ordinaire. Seamus sentit son cœur marteler ses côtes dans sa poitrine, ses joues rougirent de nouveau et ses mains devinrent moites. Brusquement, il remarqua que son visage s'était inconsciemment rapproché de celui de Dean et que celui-ci avait les lèvres légèrement entrouvertes.

Il avait soudain envie de déballer tous ses sentiments, tous ses doutes qui le rongeaient depuis plusieurs semaines.

\- Parce que, sinon, tu ne pourrais pas me réchauffer les mains et j'aurais vraiment froid.

Le visage de Dean sembla un instant marqué par la surprise avant de s'éloigner. Ses épaules s'affaissèrent et il éclata de rire.

Raté.

* * *

 **Et voilà pour ce premier texte !**

 **Dean et Seamus sont finalement deux personnages dont on ne parle pas beaucoup dans la saga, je trouve. On ne sait pas grand chose sur eux. Mais, personnellement, j'adore Seamus (peut-être parce que je l'imagine comme dans certaines fictions). Et j'aime beaucoup la complicité qu'il semble y avoir entre Dean et lui. Sinon, j'aime assez le Deamus même si ce n'est pas un couple que j'envisage sur le long terme...**

 **Et vous, que pensez-vous de Seamus ? De Dean ? De leur complicité ? Est-ce qu'ils pourraient sortir ensemble ? Si non, avec qui vous les voyez ? Et que pensez-vous des _fabuleux_ décrets d'Ombrage ?**


	3. Remus

**En ces fêtes de fin d'année, quoi de mieux qu'une histoire avec du chocolat ?**

 **L'idée vient d'une image de la page Facebook ''The Perks of Being a Fangirl'' qui nous dit ''Yesterday evening, I was wondering why Remus loved chocolate so much when I realized. Chocolate is poisonous for dogs. What if Young Remus started loving chocolate because he thought it killed the wolf part of him ?''.**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Il faisait encore très froid, alors que le printemps était censé arriver dans une dizaine de jours. Remus resserra les pans de sa veste avec un frisson. Il regrettait de ne pas avoir de manteau plus épais mais, depuis des années maintenant, son père était réticent à lui acheter des vêtements qui finissaient en charpie dès que la lune était pleine.

Avec un nouveau frisson, il glissa une main dans sa poche. Le billet était toujours là.

Il esquissa un léger sourire et poussa la porte de la boutique devant laquelle il était finalement arrivé.

Une clochette tinta légèrement et Remus s'avança, émerveillé par l'endroit qui l'entourait. Jusqu'alors, il n'avait jamais pénétré dans une confiserie. Toutes ces odeurs sucrées, ces bocaux multicolores qui s'alignaient le long des murs, ces sucettes éclatantes qui s'étalaient sur les présentoirs, ces gourmandises qui ne demandaient qu'à être dévorées... Il y avait de quoi faire tourner la tête à n'importe quel enfant.

\- Bonjour, je peux faire quelque chose pour toi ?

Remus sursauta et se tourna vers le comptoir derrière lequel se trouvait un homme rondouillard au visage souriant. Il ne l'avait pas entendu arriver.

D'un pas mal assuré, il s'approcha du comptoir sous le regard bienveillant du vendeur.

\- Bonjour, répondit le garçon. Heu...

\- Qu'est-ce qui te ferait plaisir ?

\- Je voudrais... du chocolat...

Le vendeur prit un air amusé.

\- Du chocolat..., répéta-il. Noir ? Au lait ? Noisette ? Praliné ?

Remus regardait les tablettes de chocolat qui s'étalaient derrière le comptoir alors que le vendeur les énumérait une à une. Il ne s'était pas posé la question, il était complètement perdu.

\- Heu... Je ne sais pas, répondit-il. Du chocolat noir c'est mieux, je pense... Ou peut-être qu'il faut tous les essayer pour voir lequel est mieux...

\- Eh bien, dans ce cas, faisons un assortiment ! lança joyeusement le vendeur. Quel quantité en veux-tu ? C'est pour faire un cadeau ?

\- Non, non... C'est pour moi... Et, attendez...

Avec des gestes fébriles, le garçon prit le billet qui se trouvait dans sa poche et le posa sur le comptoir.

\- C'est ce que j'ai eu pour mon anniversaire, expliqua-t-il comme pour se justifier. Je ne sais pas combien de chocolats ça fait...

Le vendeur regarda un instant le billet puis de nouveau Remus, sans se départir de son sourire bienveillant.

\- Tout ça ? releva-t-il. Seulement du chocolat, tu es sûr ? Pas de bonbons ou de sucettes ?

\- Non, non... Seulement du chocolat...

Le vendeur hocha la tête et sortit un paquet qu'il commença à remplir de tablettes de chocolat en tous genres.

\- Et quel âge tu as ? reprit-il en levant les yeux de sa balance. Je ne t'ai jamais vu, par ici... Pourtant, il y a souvent des enfants, dans cette boutique !

\- J'ai neuf ans, répondit timidement Remus. Et... Heu... Je viens d'emménager, ajouta-il légèrement honteux.

C'était de sa faute si ça famille avait encore dû déménager, encore et toujours de sa faute.

\- Oh ! Je vois, ce n'est pas toujours facile..., soupira le vendeur qui ne semblait pas s'être rendu compte du trouble de son jeune client. Mais ne t'inquiète pas, je suis sûr que tu te feras vite plein de copains ! Surtout si tu leur offres du chocolat et des bonbons ! remarqua-t-il avec un clin d'œil.

Remus se contenta de sourire poliment, n'osant pas lui avouer que son père refusait qu'il s'attache trop aux autres enfants de son âge. Il ne fallait pas prendre de risque, ils n'étaient pas à l'abri d'un secret trop vite divulgué, de quelques sortilèges d'amnésie et d'un nouveau déménagement.

\- Et voilà ! s'exclama finalement le vendeur en lui tendant l'énorme sac rempli de douceurs. Ne mange pas tout d'un coup, surtout ! Je ne voudrais pas que tu te rendes malade à cause de moi !

Remus le remercia et sortit de la boutique, légèrement déséquilibré par le poids du paquet.

Une fois dehors, il glissa une main dedans et attrapa une tablette au hasard dans laquelle il croqua avec joie. Il ferma les yeux pour mieux savourer le goût chocolaté. Quel délice...

''Le chocolat est un poison pour les chiens.''

Il ne se souvenait plus qui avait dit cette phrase, ni dans quel contexte, mais il ne pourrait jamais l'oublier. Parce que le loup était une sorte de chien, non ? Donc s'il mangeait suffisamment de chocolat, peut-être que le loup en lui finirait par mourir...

Peut-être...

En attendant, le chocolat était vraiment bon.

* * *

 **Remus petit ! Je suis sûre que c'était un enfant très intelligent mais très solitaire et très triste voire même mélancolique. Heureusement qu'il a le chocolat pour le réconforter...**

 **Qu'est-ce que vous aimez comme chocolat ? Et quelle est votre vision de Remus petit ?**


	4. Potter

**Un texte vraiment très court, cette fois. Il s'agit du headcanon #282 de ''Répertoire de Fanfictions d'Harry Potter'' : ''James Sirius Potter épousa une rousse comme son père et comme son grand-père avant lui mais il le fit sans se rendre compte qu'il continuait sur cette lignée''.**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

\- Tu as vu ?

Ginny lança un sort en direction de l'évier pour que la vaisselle du service thé se fasse d'elle-même et se tourna vers son mari.

\- Vu quoi ? demanda-t-elle.

\- La copine de James, précisa Harry comme si c'était une évidence.

Ginny fronça les sourcils, elle ne comprenait pas où il voulait en venir.

\- Quoi, ''la copine de James'' ?

Ils avaient rencontré ladite copine dans l'après-midi et James était d'ailleurs présentement en train de la raccompagner jusqu'au portail. C'était une jeune fille adorable, Ginny ne voyait pas ce qui pouvait autant tracasser son époux.

\- Elle est rousse !

Ginny ne répondit rien, attendant qu'il exprime le fond de sa pensée.

\- Et... ? demanda-t-elle finalement au bout de quelques instants de silence.

Harry sembla outré par son manque de réaction.

\- Ben... Je sais pas..., répondit-il. Elle est rousse ! Comme toi, comme ma mère... C'est la troisième épouse Potter à être rousse !

\- Elle n'est pas encore une épouse Potter, releva Ginny avec amusement.

\- Oh arrête ! Tu as bien vu comment James la regarde ! Je suis d'ailleurs étonné qu'il ne l'aie pas encore demandée en mariage... Mais avoue que c'est quand même une drôle de coïncidence !

Ginny dévisagea son mari en souriant.

\- Que veux-tu, Harry... Nous autres, rousses, devons être attirées par les Gryffondor bruns aux lunettes qui font tout le temps parler d'eux !

* * *

 **Je vous l'accorde, cet headcanon est très simple. Mais je l'aime beaucoup.**

 **Vous en pensez quoi, vous ?**


	5. Hermione

**Bonjour, bonjour ! Un petit texte voit finalement le jour après plus de deux mois de silence... Je travaille trop...**

 **Bref. Je m'inspire toujours de ''Répertoire de Fanfictions d'Harry Potter'' avec le Headcanon #273 : "Il y avait un meuble, à la bibliothèque, où une Hermione de 13 ans avait gravé les initiales de Ron, dans un cœur. Elle l'a toujours nié, trop terrifiée à l'idée d'avoir endommagé du matériel de l'école".**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Avec un léger sourire, Hermione poussa la porte de la bibliothèque de Poudlard et soupira de contentement en respirant l'odeur si caractéristique des vieux livres. Il lui semblait qu'elle n'avait pas mis les pieds ici depuis une éternité. Pourtant, le lieu et l'ambiance qui s'en dégageait était intemporels. Quelques élèves étaient assis à différentes tables, la plume levée à la recherche d'inspiration pour un devoir quelconque, le nez plongé dans un livre ou parlant à voix basse avec un camarade, comme des milliers d'élèves avant eux et comme des milliers d'élèves après eux.

\- Vous cherchez quelque chose ? demanda une voix familière à côté d'Hermione.

Celle-ci sursauta et se tourna vers la bibliothècaire qui la scrutait de ses yeux perçants, essayant visiblement de mettre un nom sur la jeune femme qui lui faisait face.

\- Miss Granger ! s'exclama-t-elle finalement lorsqu'elle la reconnut, sa voix devenant soudain beaucoup plus aimable.

Hermione lui sourit poliment en réponse.

\- Mrs Granger-Weasley, plutôt, rectifia-t-elle. J'ignorais que vous travailliez toujours ici.

\- Je ne peux pas envisager la retraite tant que je n'aurais pas trouver la perle rare qui saura aimer et respecter ces précieux livres autant que je les aime et les respecte moi-même, répliqua la bibliothécaire en jetant un regard noir à un élève qui tournait les pages de son manuel avec grand bruit, manquant d'en déchirer une à chaque mouvement. En quoi puis-je vous aider ?

\- Je dois faire quelques recherches pour un nouveau projet de loi. Et comme Poudlard possède une des bibliothèques les mieux fournies du pays, j'ai demandé au professeur MacGonagall si je pouvais passer. Et donc me voici.

\- Je vois. Vous cherchez un livre en particulier ou vous préférez regarder par vous-même ?

\- Je vais aller regarder moi-même, merci.

Avisant le rayon d'Histoire de la Magie, Hermione accéléra le pas et commença à choisir quelques ouvrages dont les titres ou même les couvertures semblaient intéressants à ses yeux, il lui serait de toute façon toujours possible de prendre de nouveau livres si ceux-ci n'étaient pas concluants.

Maintenant les bras chargés d'une pile de livres plus haute qu'elle, elle laissa ses pas la guider tout naturellement vers la table qu'elle avait toujours occupée lorsqu'elle était étudiante. La table en question se trouvait dans un coin de la bibliothèque, un peu à l'écart des autres, si bien qu'elle n'était que rarement occupée.

Légèrement perdue dans ses souvenirs, Hermione commença à feuilleter les pages d'un premier ouvrage, prenant des notes adéquates au fur et à mesure de sa lecture.

Quand elle jugea qu'elle avait suffisamment parcouru le livre, elle le referma et le posa sur un coin de la table. Se redressant légèrement, elle aperçut alors un motif sur le vieux bois de la table. Contrariée qu'un élève ait eu le culot d'écrire – pas d'écrire, de _graver_ – sur une table et d'ainsi endommager le matériel scolaire, elle se pencha pour essayer d'en distinguer la forme.

C'était un cœur, reconnaissable même si le temps et les élèves avaient rendu le bois plus lisse. Hermione soupira, exprimant ainsi sa désapprobation. Non seulement, les élèves se permettaient d'abîmer _sa_ table, mais en plus il ne s'agissait que de niaiseries enfantines. Les sourcils froncés, elle passa son ongle sur le relief du dessin et remarqua qu'il n'y avait pas qu'un cœur. Il semblait que quelque chose était inscrit en son centre. Hermione approcha son visage de la table, se concentrant pour essayer de deviner les lettres.

Un R. Et un W.

Un sentiment de honte submergea la jeune femme qui se redressa en rougissant violemment.

Un R et un W. Comme pour Ronald Weasley.

C'était elle qui avait gravé sur la table. Une éternité auparavant, à l'époque où elle n'était qu'une petite gamine de treize ans qui commençait à se demander ce qu'était l'amour. Elle s'en souvenait parfaitement, à présent. Et elle se souvenait que le sentiment de honte qui l'avait envahie deux minutes après avoir réalisé son œuvre était le même que celui qui l'envahissait maintenant, près de douze ans plus tard. Elle secoua la tête. Qu'est ce qui lui avait pris d'endommager ainsi le matériel de l'école ?

Les joues toujours rouges, elle attrapa sa baguette et la pointa sur le dessin afin de le faire disparaître. Mais au dernier moment, elle se ravisa. Elle était ridicule. Ce dessin était là depuis plus d'une décennie et n'avait jamais fait de mal à personne. Il ne servait plus à rien de l'effacer. C'était un souvenir comme un autre, une trace laissée là, comme des milliers sans doute dissimulées dans tout Poudlard. Même si tous les règlements l'interdisaient, des générations futures d'élèves continueraient d'écrire sur les tables, comme leurs prédécesseurs...

Hermione soupira et reposa sa baguette. Son doigt caressa doucement le motif gravé dans la table. Un R et un W... Peut-être que d'autres élèves portaient ces initiales, ou les porteraient dans les générations futures... Machinalement, sa main se posa sur son ventre, même si le renflement n'apparaissait pas encore à travers ses vêtements, elle pouvait le sentir s'arrondir au fur et à mesure des semaines.

Un jour, peut-être, quelqu'un entrerait à Poudlard en portant ces initiales...

* * *

 **Alors, alors ?**

 **Que pensez-vous de cette manie qu'a Hermione de toujours respecter scrupuleusement le règlement de Poudlard ? Personnellement, je trouve ça adorable !**


	6. Hermione 2

**Je ne sais plus quand j'ai publié pour la dernière fois mais ça doit commencer à faire un petit bout de temps...**

 **Alors, que dire sur ce texte que je vous propose aujourd'hui ?**

 **En fait, il s'agit du premier chapitre d'une nouvelle fiction que j'ai en tête depuis quelques temps mais que je n'ai pas le temps d'écrire. J'ai ce premier chapitre qui traîne dans un de mes cahiers depuis plusieurs mois dans un des tiroirs de mon bureau donc, à défaut de trouver le temps d'écrire d'autres chapitres, je publie déjà celui-ci...**

 **J'espère qu'il vous plaira, même si je suis bien consciente que ce n'est pas vraiment un écrit qui se suffit à lui-même.**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

''Je cherche la salle où se trouvent tous les objets cachés. Je cherche la salle où se trouvent tous les objets cachés. Je cherche la salle où se trouvent tous les objets cachés.''

Hermione recula de trois pas et attendit. Une lourde porte en bois commençait à se matérialiser dans le mur face à elle. Un léger sentiment d'excitation s'empara d'elle et elle posa sa main sur la poignée de la porte. Avec une grande inspiration, elle l'actionna, pénétrant dans la Salle sur Demande.

Émerveillée, elle resta figée quelques secondes à l'entrée de la pièce, ne sachant où poser les yeux tant il semblait y avoir de choses à découvrir. Des montagnes d'objets en tous genres se dressaient devant elle dans un lieu qui aurait pu contenir une cathédrale entière, si ce n'était plusieurs. Avec un soupir de ravissement, Hermione s'avança dans la pièce, laissant son regard courir sur les nombreux objets qui l'entouraient.

Elle avait voulu entrer dans cette pièce dès le jour où Harry lui avait raconté comment il s'était débarrassé du livre du Prince de Sang-Mêlé. Elle ne savait toujours pas qui était ce _Prince_ , d'ailleurs, et cela commençait à l'agacer profondément. Cependant, Harry s'était justement débarrassé du livre après avoir manqué d'assassiner Drago Malefoy et, même si celui-ci avait finalement guéri, il ne voulait pas essayer de le récupérer. Et c'était tant mieux. Ainsi, la place d'Hermione de meilleure élève de potions n'était plus menacée. Elle ne considérait pas Harry comme mauvais en potions, loin de là, il avait tout de même reçu un Effort Exceptionnel lors des BUSE pour cette matière. Mais il était juste impossible qu'il soit meilleur qu'elle. C'était une vérité indéniable.

Hermione continua d'avancer en rêvassant. Elle ne cherchait rien en particulier, elle était juste curieuse. Harry lui avait dit que la pièce était remplie d'une infinité de choses, certaines extraordinaires, d'autres banales. Mais elle n'avait pas pensé que cette infinité de choses serait aussi... infinie, justement. Il lui semblait qu'elle pourrait marcher des jours entiers dans cette salle sans pour autant en faire le tour.

Elle s'approcha d'une petite table en bois sur laquelle était posée une boule en cristal, nichée au creux d'un coussin de velours violet. Du bout des doigts, Hermione caressa la surface parfaitement lisse de la sphère. Une fumée colorée semblait danser à l'intérieur, mais peut-être n'était-ce que le fruit de son imagination. À côté de la boule de cristal, un service à thé était posé dans un équilibre précaire. Hermione prit une des tasses et la fit tourner dans ses mains pour l'examiner sous tous les angles. Des armoiries représentant une forme évoquant le Strangulot avaient été délicatement gravées dans la porcelaine. Hermione fouilla dans sa mémoire mais ne parvint pas à trouver un nom à associer à ces armoiries. Elle reposa la tasse et s'éloigna, avisant une vieille commode dont elle commença à ouvrir les tiroirs pour en examiner le contenu.

Hermione avait le sentiment qu'elle pourrait passer des heures dans cette pièce, à s'émerveiller de tout ce qu'elle découvrait, de la même façon qu'elle pouvait passer des heures dans une bibliothèque en soupirant de bonheur à chaque nouveau livre dans lequel elle choisissait de se plonger. Elle adorait l'atmosphère silencieuse, paisible, hors du temps. Tout était propice au calme et à la réflexion. Elle était presque déçue que Harry ait découvert ce lieu avant elle.

Elle passa ainsi plusieurs heures à flâner dans les nombreuses allées, notant mentalement des repères pour être certaine de retrouver la porte derrière les montagnes d'objets.

Au bout d'un moment, son ventre gargouilla et elle se surprit à constater, en jetant un regard à une vieille horloge, qu'il était l'heure de descendre à la Grande Salle pour le dîner.

Elle s'apprêtait à faire demi-tour quand un éclat de lumière attira son attention. Doucement, elle s'approcha d'un guéridon en marbre sur lequel était posé un objet en verre recouvert d'une fine couche de poussière. Les minuscules particules s'envolèrent lorsqu'elle souffla dessus et elle découvrit un petit sablier dont tout le sable doré était contenu en équilibre dans la partie supérieure. Une série de chiffres était gravée dans le bois du montant.

Intriguée, Hermione voulut prendre le sablier pour l'examiner. À peine l'eut-elle touché qu'une vive brûlure se fit sentir dans son doigt. Poussant un cri, elle essaya de reculer sa main mais elle ne parvenait pas à lâcher le sablier.

La sensation de brûlure se fit plus intense, courut le loin de sa main, de son bras, atteignant sa poitrine puis son cœur alors qu'un halo doré brillait tout autour d'elle.

Prise d'un violent sentiment de panique, Hermione s'écroula sur le sol, attendant que le supplice prenne fin.

Puis, aussi brusquement qu'elle avait commencé, la douleur cessa et le halo de lumière doré disparut. Doucement, Hermione se redressa et fixa d'un œil noir le sablier qui avait roulé au sol à côté d'elle. Il ne semblait pas abîmé mais Hermione avait la désagréable impression que la combinaison de chiffres gravés n'était plus la même. Elle finissait par un un. Or, elle était presque certaine qu'il s'agissait d'un sept lorsqu'elle avait voulu l'attraper.

Fronçant les sourcils, Hermione se releva et observa ses mains. Il n'y avait aucune trace de brûlure. Légèrement rassurée, elle s'approcha d'un grand miroir en pied et entreprit de se déshabiller entièrement pour s'assurer qu'elle n'avait pas été blessée physiquement. Hormis un énorme hématome sur sa cuisse, probablement dû à sa chute, elle ne vit rien.

Continuant d'essayer de comprendre ce à quoi elle venait d'assister, elle se rhabilla et reprit son chemin parmi les montagnes d'objets, priant pour retrouver facilement la porte de la salle.

* * *

 **La Salle sur Demande doit être incroyable... Et vu comment j'aime les brocantes et les vieux objets, je pense que je pourrais passer des heures à flâner dans la Salle des Objets Perdus.**

 **Est-ce que, vous aussi, vous imaginez Hermione d'un naturel très curieux ?**


	7. Ron et Luna

**Hey, hey !**

 **Voilà bien longtemps que je n'ai rien posté ici. Sans plus attendre, je vous laisse découvrir ce court OS.**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

 **Réponses aux reviews anonymes :**

channinou : Merci ! Parfois, il suffit de lire juste un petit quelque chose sur un pairing particulier pour qu'on ait subitement envie de lire tout ce qui a été écrit sur eux ! Si tu veux, ma fiction Deamus préférée est ''Before I Knew'' que tu dois pouvoir trouver dans mes histoires favorites. Merci beaucoup, c'est très gentil ! On ne parle pas assez de l'enfance (avant Poudlard) de Remus !

* * *

Une silhouette se découpait sur le flanc de la colline.

Ron errait, seul, sans but, parmi la végétation qui l'entourait. Il n'avait pas voulu rester au Terrier. Il n'en pouvait plus. L'ambiance était lourde, les regards étaient vides, l'absence de Fred était omniprésente. Alors il avait fui, tout simplement. Il ne savait plus s'il avait dit aux autres membres de sa famille qu'il sortait. Il ne savait pas s'ils l'auraient entendu, il ne savait même pas s'ils allaient se rendre compte de son absence. Chacun gérait son deuil du mieux qu'il le pouvait mais les résultats n'étaient pas concluant. Cela donnait plutôt l'impression que chacun s'enfonçait un peu plus chaque jour dans sa douleur.

Et ni Harry, ni Hermione n'étaient là pour le soutenir. Harry était parti au 12, Square Grimmaud après la Bataille de Poudlard. Il s'était plongé corps et âme dans de grands travaux pour rénover la vieille demeure, mais surtout pour avoir une raison de se lever le matin sans voir affluer les souvenirs de l'année écoulée. Cependant, Ron savait très bien que Harry ne mettait plus les pieds au Terrier pour ne pas se sentir comme un étranger malvenu dans le deuil familial qui s'était abattu sur les Weasley. Mais il ne lui en voulait pas pour ça, bien au contraire.

Quand à Hermione...

Hermione s'était jetée sur lui pour l'embrasser pendant la Bataille de Poudlard. Ils avaient ensuite passé quelques jours ensemble, coupés du monde, heureux tous les deux, à s'embrasser et à batifoler comme des adolescents. Puis Hermione avait brusquement décidé de partir en Australie pour retrouver ses parents et elle ne lui avait rien envoyé depuis. Deux mois auparavant. Enfin, si, bien sûr, elle envoyait régulièrement de ses nouvelles. Mais elle les envoyait à Harry et lui, voire même à tout le Terrier. Lui n'avait rien reçu de personnel, rien qui ne laissait penser qu'elle le considère comme un petit ami, ou même comme une personne spéciale à ses yeux. En tout cas, plus spéciale que Harry. Quand il pensait aux romans qu'elle envoyait à Viktor Krum...

Il se sentait incroyablement seul, ce qui était assez ironique pour le cadet d'une fratrie de sept. Enfin... Six, maintenant.

Cette sombre pensée ramena Ron à la réalité. Il était désormais parvenu au sommet de la colline. Il fit un tour sur lui-même, appréciant la vue, avant d'aviser un chêne à l'ombre duquel il s'assit.

La vue était jolie de là où il se trouvait. Le village de Loutry Ste Chaspoule s'étendait à ses pieds et il distinguait la forme atypique du Terrier un peu à l'écart.

Il venait souvent ici avec ses frères et parfois Ginny quand il était petit. Ils ne pouvait pas jouer au Quidditch, bien sûr, puisque la colline était exposée aux yeux scrutateurs des moldus mais ils aimaient s'y amuser quand même. Les hautes herbes et les buissons environnants représentaient un cadre idéal pour s'amuser à se cacher ou pour jouer à imiter de grands explorateurs. Ils adoraient grimper aux arbres, même s'il leur fallait après faire face aux remontrances de Molly qui ne se remettait jamais de leur capacité à inventer des bêtises et à risquer leur vie, surtout en ce qui concernait les jumeaux.

Et Fred avait d'ailleurs fini par vraiment risquer sa vie...

\- Bonjour, Ron.

Ron sursauta,surpris dans ses pensées. Il se dévissa le cou pour tenter de reconnaître la nouvelle venue. La longue chevelure blonde et la démarche légère lui permirent d'identifier Luna Lovegood.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? demanda-t-il d'une voix rauque, se demandant s'il avait adressé la parole à quelqu'un durant les derniers jours.

\- Je n'habite pas loin d'ici, répondit Luna sur le ton de l'évidence tout en gardant néanmoins son éternelle voix rêveuse.

Visiblement, elle ne s'offusquait pas du fait qu'il n'ait pas répondu à son salut.

\- Je peux m'asseoir avec toi ? reprit Luna d'une voix douce.

Ron se contenta de hocher la tête avant de reporter son attention sur le paysage et de se noyer dans le souvenir de Fred.

\- Les morts ne nous quittent jamais vraiment, fit la voix de Luna à côté de lui.

Sans dire un mot, il se tourna vers elle, se demandant si le deuil de son frère était à ce point inscrit sur son visage pour qu'elle devine ainsi l'objet de sa pensée. Mais, après tout, Luna était la spécialiste pour deviner ce qui tracassait les autres. Il fut surpris de constater qu'elle ne le regardait pas. Ses grands yeux bleus se perdaient en effet dans la contemplation du ciel et Ron se demanda brièvement s'il fallait imaginer les morts dans l'étendue bleue au-dessus de leurs têtes ou bien six pieds sous terre, bien en dessous d'eux.

\- Tant qu'on est là pour se souvenir d'eux, pour se rappeler de leur existence, continua Luna, ils ne disparaissent pas. Ils sont là, quelque part. Dans le ciel, dans la terre de l'endroit où ils ont vécu, dans nos pensées, dans les cœurs de ceux à qui ils étaient chers...

\- Ils sont morts quand même, répliqua sèchement Ron. Rien ne peut les ramener à la réalité.

Le souvenir de Harry apprenant le pouvoir de la pierre de résurrection refit surface dans son esprit. _''Si on pouvait faire revenir les morts, on aurait revu Srius... Fol Œil... Dumbledore... mes parents...''_ . ''Et Fred'', ajouta Ron pour lui-même.

\- Ils n'auraient de toute façon pas envie de revenir, argua Luna d'une voix douce en se tournant vers lui. Tu connais le conte des Trois Frères, je suppose... Quand la jeune fille revient pour le deuxième frère, _''elle restait triste et froide, séparée de lui comme par un voile. Bien qu'elle fût revenue parmi les vivants, elle n'appartenait pas à leur monde et souffrait de ce retour''_.

\- Tu connais ce conte par cœur ? demanda Ron, surpris d'entendre les mots exacts que lui lisait sa mère quand il était enfant.

\- Papa adore ce conte, répondit simplement Luna. Il me le lisait presque tous les soirs quand j'étais petite, surtout après que Maman soit morte.

Ron laissa le silence les envelopper suite à ces paroles, se souvenant brutalement que ce n'était pas un hasard si Luna voyait les Sombrals le jour où il l'avait rencontrée.

\- Je suis désolé, souffla-t-il.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Pour ta mère, répondit machinalement Ron.

\- Tu n'as pas à être désolé. Tu n'y es pour rien.

De nouveau, le regard de la jeune fille se perdit dans la contemplation du village à leurs pieds.

\- Maman était extraordinaire, dit-elle sur le ton de quelqu'un qui commente la météo et non pas quelqu'un évoquant une mère défunte. Elle adorait les expériences. Elle est morte quand j'avais neuf ans parce qu'elle a tenté un sortilège et que ça a tourné en catastrophe.

\- Je suis désolé, répéta Ron, conscient de l'inutilité de ces paroles.

\- Il ne faut pas être désolé, dit Luna d'une voix douce. Elle a vécu une très belle vie, même si elle s'est arrêtée trop tôt. Et, même si je suis très triste quand j'y pense, il ne faut pas oublier que j'ai toujours Papa. De toute façon, je finirai bien par retrouver Maman un jour.

\- J'espère que ce jour n'arrivera pas tout de suite, répondit sincèrement Ron.

Il regretta ses paroles presque immédiatement. De quel droit pouvait-il donner son avis ainsi alors que Luna lui parlait de sa famille ? Il s'apprêtait à s'excuser quand il vit le sourire que la jeune fille lui adressait.

\- Non, tu as raison, se contenta-elle de répondre. Il faut profiter pleinement de ce monde, voyager pour découvrir de nouvelles choses avant de songer à rejoindre nos morts.

Ron médita un instant sur ces paroles.

\- Je me sens seul, révéla-t-il après un long silence.

\- Tu n'es pas seul puisque je suis assise à côté de toi, répondit simplement Luna.

Ron sourit devant la logique implacable de cette réponse. Il songea d'ailleurs qu'il n'avait pas souri depuis plusieurs jours.

\- Tu sais, je pense que ton frère ne t'en voudrait pas si tu essayais de tourner la page, ajouta-elle plus doucement. Je pense que te voir malheureux le rend lui-même malheureux.

C'était la première fois qu'elle parlait explicitement de Fred. Ron hocha la tête, ne sachant que répondre.

\- Tu veux que je te prépare une infusion ? demanda soudainement Luna.

\- Quoi ? fit Ron, surpris par sa question.

\- Une infusion, répéta patiemment Luna. J'ai toujours de quoi en préparer avec moi, ajouta-elle en désignant la besace posée à côté d'elle.

Sans attendre sa réponse, elle entreprit de sortir une bouilloire et deux tasses de son sac tandis que Ron se demandait vaguement si sa besace avait les mêmes propriétés magiques que le fameux sac en perles d'Hermione.

\- Tu veux bien remplir la bouilloire ? demanda Luna tout en plongeant sa main dans sa besace pour en faire ressortit une poignée de feuilles.

\- Si tu veux, répondit Ron en sortant sa baguette.

Il releva le couvercle de la bouilloire avant de pointer sa baguette vers l'intérieur de celle-ci et de murmurer un _Aguamenti_. Il reporta son attention sur les feuilles que Luna était occupée à répartir dans les tasses.

\- Je ne connais pas cette plante, remarqua-t-il. C'est quoi ?

\- Elle s'appelle ''scappatoia'', répondit Luna de sa voix rêveuse.

Ron fit un effort de concentration pour se souvenir d'où il avait entendu ce nom. Cela lui disait quelque chose, il lui semblait que ses parents l'avaient déjà mis en garde contre cette plante.

\- C'est de la drogue, se rappela-t-il.

Luna eut un sourire amusé.

\- Pas du tout, l'informa-t-elle. Les sorciers pensent ça parce qu'elle fait oublier la réalité le temps de quelques heures, le monde devient alors plus simple, plus beau. Mais ce n'est pas une drogue tant que tu sais être raisonnable, au même titre que le Félix Félicis.

Légèrement rassuré par ces paroles, il se tut et regarda Luna s'affairer à préparer son infusion. En la voyant ouvrir un bocal contenant une flamme puis poser la bouilloire dessus, il eut une pensée douloureuse pour Hermione et les feux qu'elle baladait avec elle lors de leur première année. Hermione lui manquait, indubitablement. Mais il ne pouvait pas non plus ignorer le sentiment d'abandon qui planait sur lui depuis qu'elle était partie rejoindre ses parents.

\- Tiens, dit Luna en lui tendant une tasse fumante, le ramenant à la réalité.

\- Merci.

Il regarda Luna prendre une gorgée de sa boisson et retrouver son éternel air rêveur avant de porter son propre breuvage à ses lèvres. L'infusion avait un goût de miel et il apprécia la saveur sucrée qui coulait le long de sa gorge.

Ils burent ainsi en silence, l'un à côté de l'autre, chacun perdu dans ses pensées. C'était une belle journée, un vent frais chatouillait leur nuque, leur faisant oublier la chaleur du mois de juillet.

Sa tasse vide, Ron la posa à côté de lui et s'allongea, un bras replié sur ses yeux pour les isoler de la lumière et l'autre étendu le long de son corps. Il ne pensait plus à rien, il se sentait simplement bien, voire même serein. Il commença à s'assoupir, bercé par le bruit de la brise dans ses oreilles et le son du village qu'il entendait au loin.

Il n'entendait plus Luna et se demanda brièvement si elle était partie quand il sentit une petite main se glisser dans la sienne et la presser doucement en signe de réconfort.

Sans vraiment en prendre conscience, Ron ramena lentement leurs deux mains liées sur son torse. Il devina plus qu'il ne sentit Luna se pencher au-dessus de lui. Ses longs cheveux chatouillèrent son visage et il déplia le bras qui lui bouchait la vue.

Luna était effectivement penchée au-dessus de lui, ses grands yeux bleus le regardant intensément, ses cheveux blonds encadrant son visage rêveur. Ron la dévisagea, lui trouvant l'air d'un ange tombé du ciel. Il se sentait bien, il en venait même à oublier tous ses soucis, seul le regard de Luna l'occupait, l'obsédait. Il avait l'impression qu'il pouvait y trouver tout le réconfort et la sérénité dont il avait besoin. Il voulait se noyer dans cet océan de bleu qui ne cessait de se rapprocher de lui. Sans réfléchir, il l'embrassa.

Luna ne le repoussa pas, elle n'approfondit pas le baiser non plus. Elle se contenta de le laisser faire alors qu'il se redressait et lâchait sa main pour venir prendre son visage en coupe. Il lui sembla rester des heures ainsi, à embrasser Luna, quand les mains de la jeune fille se rejoignirent finalement dans son dos, pressant un peu plus leurs deux corps l'un contre l'autre.

Longtemps après, Ron se retrouva à sangloter sur la poitrine de Luna, celle-ci passant doucement la main dans les cheveux roux, tandis que les effets bénéfiques de l'infusion prise auparavant s'évaporaient. Il évacuait ainsi toute sa peine, toute sa solitude, celles-ci se perdant en larmes salées dans le chemisier de Luna. Puis, bercé par les paroles réconfortantes de Luna et les caresses dans ses cheveux, il s'endormit.

Quand il se réveilla plusieurs heures plus tard, le ciel s'était assombri et quelques étoiles faisaient timidement leur apparition. Il était seul mais il se sentait incroyablement léger, comme si l'après-midi passé en haut de la colline avait effacé l'abandon d'Hermione, la mort de Fred, la Bataille de Poudlard et l'année qui avait précédé de ses soucis. Il se leva, épousseta rapidement ses vêtements et fit un tour sur lui-même pour chercher une éventuelle trace de la présence de Luna. N'en trouvant pas, il se résigna à partir.

Peut-être qu'il avait rêvé après tout.

* * *

 **Que pensez-vous du couple Ron x Luna ? Je ne sais même pas s'il est populaire dans les fanfictions et dans le fan art en général.**


	8. Harry et Minerva

**Il faut croire que je suis inspirée en ce moment. Ou que je suis simplement en train de fuir mes révisions.**

 **Pour ce texte, un petit headcanon que je n'ai jamais vu nulle part mais qui traîne dans un coin de mon esprit depuis un petit moment. Je vous laisse de ca pas le découvrir.**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

\- Mr Potter.

Harry remit ses lunettes en place, épousseta rapidement sa robe et se passa brièvement une main dans ses cheveux en bataille avant de sortir de l'âtre de la cheminée tout en prenant garde à ne pas mettre de cendre sur l'épais tapis qui recouvrait le sol. Les années avaient beau passer, il détestait toujours autant la Poudre de Cheminette.

\- Professeur McGonagall, répondit-il finalement en s'avançant dans la pièce.

La pièce en question avait beaucoup changé depuis la dernière fois qu'il y avait mis les pieds. En effet, il s'agissait à l'époque du bureau de Dumbledore et il y avait alors des tas d'étagères et de vitrines regorgeant d'objets tous plus incroyables les uns que les autres. Maintenant que le directorat était la responsabilité du professeur McGonagall, les différents objets avaient laissé place à des rangées de livres méticuleusement ordonnés, bien que le Choixpeau magique et l'épée de Gryffondor soient visibles en bonne place derrière le bureau. Ses airs de bibliothèque rendaient la pièce plus propice à l'étude qu'à la curiosité mais celle-ci continuait néanmoins d'inspirer à Harry une sorte de respect mêlé à l'émerveillement.

\- Merci de me recevoir, reprit Harry en reportant son attention sur son ancienne enseignante assise derrière son bureau.

Elle aussi avait changé. Son visage était désormais creusé de rides et son chignon strict était parsemé de mèches grises. Cependant, la sévérité qui la caractérisait se devinait toujours dans son regard et dans la raideur de sa posture.

\- Il n'y a pas de quoi, répondit aimablement le professeur McGonagall en souriant. Puis-je connaître l'objet de votre visite ?

\- Eh bien..., répondit Harry en hésitant. J'ai une requête assez... personnelle à vous soumettre.

À ces mots, Minerva se leva et contourna son bureau pour se placer face à Harry, signifiant par ce geste qu'elle effaçait son rôle de directrice pour ne devenir que l'amie.

\- Je vous écoute.

Harry réfléchit un instant à la meilleure manière d'exposer sa demande.

\- Vous savez que je vais bientôt me marier, commença-t-il.

\- Oui. Je suis d'ailleurs flattée que vous m'ayez envoyé une invitation.

\- C'est normal, voyons...

Harry laissa passer un silence et joua nerveusement avec ses doigts. Il avait l'impression de se retrouver des années en arrière, à essayer de faire comprendre à Cho Chang qu'il voulait l'inviter au bal de Noël.

\- Je voudrais que vous m'accompagniez jusqu'à l'autel, débita-il d'une traite.

Voyant que son professeur s'apprêtait à répliquer, il la prit de vitesse et enchaîna :

\- Ça fait des mois que j'y réfléchis. Logiquement, ce rôle devrait revenir à ma tante Pétunia mais il est juste hors de question que je l'invite à mon mariage donc j'ai essayé de faire le tour des femmes que j'ai côtoyées dans le monde sorciers. J'ai vaguement pensé à Mrs Weasley mais c'est ridicule, j'épouse sa fille. Ensuite, j'ai pensé à Andromeda mais je ne la connais que depuis quelques années et, bien qu'elle soit la grand-mère de mon filleul et que je la vois plusieurs fois par semaine, je ne suis pas spécialement proche d'elle. Alors j'ai pensé à vous et ça m'est apparu comme une évidence. Vous êtes la directrice de Poudlard. Or, Poudlard est le premier endroit que j'ai considéré comme un foyer. De plus, vous avez été ma directrice de maison pendant toutes ces années et notre maison est comme notre deuxième famille, c'est vous-même qui l'avez dit le jour où je suis arrivé à Poudlard. D'une certaine manière, vous m'avez vu grandir... Et comme si cela ne suffisait pas à me convaincre, je sais que vous étiez là le jour où Dumbledore m'a déposé à Privet Drive et que vous vous inquiétiez de ce que j'allais devenir. Cela fait de vous, avec Hagrid, une des rares personnes encore en vie qui m'ait connu bébé. Et, je n'en mettrais pas mon balai au feu, mais, avec le recul, il me semble vous avoir déjà vu sous votre forme de chat tourner autour de la maison de mon oncle et ma tante quand j'étais enfant. Pour toutes ces raisons, je pense sincèrement que vous êtes la mieux placée pour m'accompagner à l'autel.

Légèrement essoufflé par sa tirade, Harry regarda son ancienne directrice assimiler ce qu'il venait de dire. Finalement, émue jusqu'aux larmes, elle posa un main ridée mais ferme sur son épaule.

\- Harry, murmura-t-elle avec un grand sourire, ce serait un très grand honneur pour moi.

* * *

 **Voilà. J'adore Minerva McGonagall, c'est un de mes personnages préférés. Et j'imagine une amitié sincère se tissait entre Harry et elle au fil des années. Et je l'imagine donc aisément accompagner Harry à l'autel le jour de son mariage. Un avis sur la question ?**


End file.
